Jasper está feliz
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: La pregunta era simple… ¿Jasper, está feliz? Si, tan simple como la respuesta... Jasper está feliz.


Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo creé, en parte, la historia.

Summary: La pregunta era simple… ¿Jasper, está feliz? Si, Jasper está feliz.

Nota: los comentarios, al final de la historia. Y es un Point of view de Jasper… suerte! Esperamos lo entiendan…

XOXOXOXOXO

Y otro salto más, arriba, abajo, y otro salto más… y otra vez las risas que parecían dulces tintineos de campanas de viento.

Y era el más hermoso sonido que la naturaleza había inventado. Que Bella y yo habíamos creado.

Las risas contagiosas de nuestra hermosa Renesmee.

Era, por fuera, igual a su madre, salvo por sus cabellos, eran color miel como los míos, y por dentro, igual a mí, tranquila, reservada y bastante empática... Bueno, no bastante, completamente empática, ella poseía el don de controlar y sentir los sentimientos de la persona, mediante el tacto. Y eso la hacía más maravillosa, porque, cuando no estaba yo, estaba ella, y nos complementábamos de manera increíble, para ayudar a su madre a relajarse n momentos en los cuales, debía estarlo.

Bella era la inmortal más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, vampiros y humanos. Su transformación fue complicada y casi ni sobrevive, pero gracias a Dios, ella pudo, por mi y por nuestra hermosa mediovampirita que robaba nuestros suspiros con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada sonrojo, cada segundo de nuestra existencia, desde hace tres meses.

-¡Papá!-chilló la niña, lanzándome una bola de nieve, que impactó en mi rostro. Sonreí y le lancé una a ella, muy despacio, teniendo en cuenta de que podía herirla, según mi parecer.-¡Has fallado!-exclamó, seguido de una risotada hermosa.

Me reí con ella y abrí mis brazos para recibirla. Ella no tardó en correr y saltar y hundirse en ellos. Crecía tan rápido, al principio temíamos por ella, pero luego conocimos a un mediovampiro y tenía más de cien años, y se veía de quince, así que en aquellos momentos, nos tranquilizamos. Ahora parecía una niña de cuatro años, casi cinco.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-le pregunté, haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriguita.

-Ahí…-señaló, mientras reía.

Miré hacia la dirección que señalaba, y no pude soportar el impulso de agrandar mi sonrisa, y correr, con mi hija en brazos, y abrazarla.

-Hola, cariño…-rió, mientras se abrazaba a nosotros.- ¿Se divertían sin mi?-preguntó echándole un ojo evaluador a nuestras ropas, cubiertas de nieve.

-Te tardabas y no nos pudimos resistir…-dije sonriendo.

Ella hizo un puchero triste.

-Pero nos vamos a divertir más si tu juegas con papá y conmigo…-dijo Nessie sonriendo angelicalmente.

Bella y yo no pudimos evitar reír.

-Ve a jugar, mientras hablo con papi…-le dijo mi esposa, besándole los cabellos dorados. La niña se bajó de mis brazos y saltó hacia la nieve, y comenzó a juntar, a velocidad vampírica un montículo de nieve, seguramente para hacer un muñeco.- es hermosa…-susurró Bella, mirándola con adoración.

-Claro que lo es….-dije sonriendo.- es igual a ti…

Sentí una ola de satisfacción y vergüenza provenir de ella.

-No digas tonterías, Jasper Hale, has conocido mucho más lindas que yo…-se quejó con el seño fruncido.

La abracé con fuerza y la miré a los ojos.

-No hay ser en el mundo, más hermoso que tú,-le dije con voz suave, y sin dejar de mirarla.- exceptuando nuestra hija…-agregué, al ver que iba a abrir la boca para agregar algo.

Ella solo rió y tomó mi rostro y m e lo acercó al suyo, para unir nuestros labios.

-Te amo, Jasper Hale, más que a mi alma…-me ijo mirándome profundamente.

-Tanto como yo te amo a ti, Bella Hale…-dije sonriendo con euforia, antes de unir, finalmente nuestros labios, tan apasionadamente como se sentía cada vez que nos besábamos, acariciándonos suavemente los labios, para luego rozar, enredar y jugar con nuestras lenguas de manera fogosa, dejándonos llevar por el momento.

-Papi…-escuché a mi hija, decir con cierto temor. Me separé de Bella y abrí mis brazos, y como siempre, su respuesta fue correr hacia mi, pero esta vez, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?-le preguntó Bella preocupada, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente.

Nessie señaló al frente. Y Bella y yo, no hicimos otra cosa que jadear.

Eran ellos. Aquellas personas que habíamos dejado atrás hace tres años, todos juntos allí, observando la escena, con más incredulidad y asombro que nosotros. Eran ellos… Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie… y Alice y Edward…

Puse a Nessie detrás de mí, colgada de mi cuello, y me puse frente a Bella, en pose protectora.

-¿Papi, quienes son ellos?-me preguntó mi hija, temblando.

Bella me miró, con cautela.

-Ellos son los Cullen, hija.-le respondió Bella dulcemente. Me sorprendí al oír que su voz no se quebró.-es la familia de tu papi…

La niña, dejó atrás todo rastro de miedo, y sonrió, ampliamente, una sonrisa igual a la mía.

-Vamos a saludarlos…-dijo con ansiedad. Nosotros nos quedamos quietos.- Papito, quiero conocer a tu familia…-insistió.

Miré a bella y ella asintió. Los tres caminamos, lentamente, por ser vampiros, hacia mi antigua familia.

Cuando estuvimos solo a unos metros, nos detuvimos. Nadie habló por mucho rato, yo me limitaba a catar lo que ellos sentían y ellos se dedicaban a observarnos a nosotros.

-Hola.-el primero en hablar fue Emmett, que lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, que confundió a Edward y a Alice, pero que nos agradó a mi y a mi familia.

-Hola, señor pariente de mi papi…-le saludó Nessie. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota al escucharla tan relajada y tan contenta.- ¿Me los presentan?-nos preguntó mirándonos a su madre y a mí. Luego, bajó al suelo, y tomó una mano de Bella.

Suspiré, y mi sonrisa bajó un poco.

-El es Emmett, mi hermano, Rosalie, mi otra hermana, Esme y Carlisle, mis padres del corazón y Edward y Alice, mis otros hermanos…-dije sin mirar a ninguno en particular.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a mí, y de pronto, sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Hijo…-susurró Esme,.-no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado…

Me reí.

-Yo también los he echado de menos…-dije entre risas emocionadas.

-No sabes cuántas veces nos acordamos de ti… -dijo Carlisle.- sobretodo cuando Emmett se iba de control… y… tu sabes… -volví a reír, pero esta vez Bella lo hizo conmigo, y eso llamó la atención de mis padres, hacia ella.

-Doctor y señora. Cullen…-los saludó con respeto, y cierta cautela.- Bella Hale… no se si me recuerdan…

Ante aquella presentación, ellos me miraron asombrados.

-Bella…-intentó sonreír Esme.

-Hola, Bella…-la saludó Carlisle, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

Nessie levantó sus brazos hacia mí, y la tomé en brazos.

-Carlisle, Esme, ella es Renesmee o Nessie, para fines prácticos, nuestra hija…-La pequeña los miró algo tímida, por debajo de sus pestañas, y les hizo un saludo con sus manos.

-Hola…-dijo Esme, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Mi hija frunció el ceño al sentir a su madre angustiada.

-¿Por qué usted siente rencor hacia mi mami?-preguntó mi hija, con un puchero hacia Esme.- ¿Y ustedes?-preguntó mirando a Edward y Alice.

-Mejor vamos a casa a hablar con tranquilidad…-dijo Bella.- Ness, ya casi pasa tu hora de la siesta.-dijo mirando al cielo.

-Pero no quiero dormir…-dijo mi hija, con un puchero.

-¡Nosotros nos quedamos con ella!-saltó Emmett, sonriendo, con la felicidad escapando de él, a chorros, al igual que Rosalie a su lado.- yo la cuido…-dijo poniendo pose de súper héroe.

-Yo cuidaré a Emmett…-dijo mi rubia "gemela" sonriendo tímidamente a Bella.

Nessie se acercó a mi oído y me habló en secreto. Aunque era inútil, todos la podían escuchar.

-Ellos me gustan…-dijo sonriéndole disimuladamente a Rose y Emm.- pero a ellos no les gusto…-miró a Alice y Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos a casa.-dijo bella, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente, apoyándola contra su pecho.-sigan nuestros efluvios…-murmuró.

Y salimos corriendo, nosotros delante, y ellos detrás. Era una locura de sentimientos que provenían de ellos, tan enjambrados, tan diferentes, que casi ni podía diferenciarlos.

Llegamos a nuestra casa. Era bastante grande, siendo que éramos solo tres viviendo en ella, era de dos pisos, de color durazno, y cientos de flores que Bella y Ness cuidaban a diario, parecía una cabaña de cuentos de hadas, como decían ellas.

-Adelante…-les invité a pasar. Cuando Edward pasó a mi lado, destilaba dolor, resentimiento, enojo… y eso no me agradaba. -Ness, hija, ve a tu cuarto que mami y papi tienen que hablar con los Cullen…

Ness, obediente, asintió.

-¿Luego vendrán a jugar conmigo?-les preguntó a Rose y Emm.

Ellos asintieron, felices y todos, vimos como subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Apenas escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, la habitación se tensó. Yo me puse junto a Bella, justo frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Emm, sonriendo.- ¡No has perdido el tiempo, Bro! ¡Te casaste con mi hermanita Jelly-Belly y tienen una minitú! ¡Y yo que antes pensaba que eras un depresivo sin consuelo!-se rió tanto que las paredes temblaron.

Bella sonrió un poco.

-Si, nos casamos hace poco más de cuatro meses…-les conté, sonriendo a mi Bella.- luego, un mes después de la boda, nos enteramos de Ness, cuando nació, cambié a Bella y hemos sido una feliz familia desde allí para acá…

Edward me gruñó.

-Estuve luchando todo un maldito año para salvar su alma y tú, la condenas así porque si, ¿Cierto?-me preguntó destilando veneno.

Bella suspiró.

-No necesito de la aprobación de un concejo para hacer lo que se me venga en gana, Edward…-dijo con voz calma, sin otra emoción que una profunda frustración y aburrimiento, eso, sinceramente, me sorprendió y asombró a Edward.- yo elegí a mi hija, y la volvería a elegir, si tendría la oportunidad, pero también elegí esta no-vida, y elegí a Jazz para compartirla…-se acercó más a mi, lo que hizo que las pupilas de Edward, se dilaten.

-¿C-cómo es que pudiste… separar una familia?-le preguntó Esme a Bella, con rencor, tal y como lo había dicho Ness.

-Espera, Esme…-le frené.- ella no separó nada, yo decidí separarme de ustedes, y nuestro encuentro fue pura casualidad…

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Rose, con abierta curiosidad.

-Nos encontramos en Inglaterra, yo fui con una beca a Cambridge, y me encontré con Jazz allí, empezamos a vernos, luego salimos, luego nos enamoramos, y luego nos casamos…-Bella resumió todo, pero mostraba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, sintiendo verdadera felicidad, al entrelazar nuestras manos.

-¿Y la niña?-Alice abrió la boca por primera vez, no sonó resentida o enojada, sino curiosa, y algo alegre.

-Ness fue una sorpresa, realmente… nunca creímos que yo aún podía ser padre…-les expliqué.- pero fue la experiencia más hermosa que jamás podremos haber experimentado… es un ángel…-sonreí como idiota, como siempre que pensaba en mi hija.

-Se te parece…-comentó Carlisle, sonriendo.- Entonces… ¿Ness nació cuando Bella aún era humana?-asentí.- ¿Cómo fue?

-Estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, y Bella comenzó a sentirse mal. Al principio pensamos que era una afección estomacal, pero con el paso del tiempo, no pudimos engañarnos más. Los exámenes de Bella revelaban un embarazo de una semana, lo cual era increíble, ya que parecía tener un planeta dentro de ella… ouch!-me quejé cuando Bella me pegó. La miré y me entrecerró los ojos.- eras el planeta más lindo del universo… ok, me callo…-dije al ver sus ojos peligrosos y no muy buenos sentimientos viniendo hacia mí.- dejamos pasar unas dos semanas, y cuando Ness estuvo bien formada, la saqué dentro de ella, y la transformé…

Carlisle estaba en las nubes, al igual que Rose y Emm, y extrañamente Esme, quien empezaba asentir arrepentimiento hacia Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-me preguntó Rose.

-Tres meses…-respondió Bella, para sorpresa de los invitados.- lo se, parece de más, solo que crece rápido, después de todo es medio vampiro…

-¿Qué parte es vampiro y cual humana?-preguntó Emm.

-Bueno, tiene sangre, y huele casi, como humano, luego las partes de vampiro son, la velocidad, la alimentación, aunque puede comer lo que sea, y la piel es tan dura como la de nosotros, pero no brilla tanto al sol…-les expliqué.

-¿Cómo es ella?-preguntó Esme.

-Es muy parecida a mí en apariencia,-dijo Bella, sonriendo con orgullo,.-pero es, en personalidad, igual a Jazz…-sentí algo de molestia en ella, y la miré arqueando una ceja, ella solo me sonrió ampliamente, y me envió cariño.-a veces es malo estar casada con un empático…-murmuró, controlando muy bien sus sentimientos.

Me reí y la abracé.

-El sueño de tu vida, cielo…-dije, riendo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si, claro…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Hey, el sarcasmo duele!-le regañé.

-Y también que ti marido sepa como te sientes…-empezó ella.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan…-dijo Emm, con molestia, cortando la discusión.- no queremos ser espectadores de una discusión familiar, por lo que, o siguen soltando la lengua, o me voy a jugar con Nessie y los juguetes… ¿Para qué se apuntan?-preguntó, ansioso.

Carlisle nos miró a mi esposa y a mí, y luego a Alice y a Edward.

-Creo que los cuatro necesitan hablar.-dijo, sintiendo incomodidad.-Estaremos arriba con Ness…-tomó una mano de Esme y la llevó hacia las escaleras, luego los siguieron Emm y Rose.

Y pronto, cuando ellos se fueron, la habitación quedó sumida en un silencio tenso, incómodo…

-No lo puedo creer…-Edward rompió el silencio después de varios minutos de mirarnos los unos a los otros sin hablar.

-Lo entiendo.-dijo mi esposa con tranquilidad.-en un principio imaginaba que esta vida sería contigo, pero tu lo evitaste antes de que pudiera suceder…

-Era por tu bien…-dijo dando un paso al frente.

Bella negó.

-No, Edward, decidir por alguien, no es pensar en su bien…-le corrigió con voz cariñosa y maternal, como si le estuviese hablando a nuestra hija.

Y Edward escuchó y sintió el tono, y algo más, se rompió en el. Sinceramente no me gustaba verlo sufrir, el era mi amigo, mi hermano….

-Y me traicionaste…-dijo, al leer mis pensamientos- traicionaste a tu amigo, a tu hermano…

-Yo no traicioné a nadie, jamás quise herir a nadie, y si lo hice no fue con intención.-le respondí, bajando la vista.

-Jazz tiene razón, Edward…-dijo Alice sonriéndonos.-ellos no traicionaron a nadie…

Bella y yo, le sonreímos agradecidos.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Qué puedo hacer que vuelva a mí?-preguntó con burlona bravuconería, como un adolescente que pierde un trofeo de patineta.

Bella y yo sentimos lo mismo. El rostro de ella, dejó de ser dulce y amable, para convertirse en el de un vampiro, frío, arrogante, lejano, mortalmente hermoso.

-No tienes chance, Edward…-dijo Alice mirando de un lado a otro, como un partido de tenis. Puso una mano en su hombro.- contrólate un poco o te seguirás lastimando más… y también a nosotros…

El rugió. Yo me puse frente a Bella, en pose protectora.

-Quiero oírlo salir de su boca…-dijo mirándola con amor, deseo, ira…. Tuve que usar mi poco autocontrol para no matarlo allí mismo.

Bella pasó por mi lado, y se puso un paso al frente de mí, la miré muy preocupado, temía por ella, pero al encontrarme con su mirada, supe que ella estaba bien, que ella estaba fuerte. Asentí, pero sin dejar mi pose cautelosa.

-Cuando me dejaste en Forks, creí que no querría volver a ver la luz del sol…-empezó con una pequeña sonrisa triste.-Me pasé meses en estado zombie. Me costaba hablar, comer, beber… me costaba vivir, Edward…-puse mi mano en su hombro, para calmar los espasmos de dolor y tristeza de sus recuerdos. Ella me sonrió agradecida, pero luego volvió a hundirse en su historia.-Esperaba en vano, mirando por mi ventana, que vinieras a por mi…. Y llegó un momento en el que me resigné… ya no quería vivir más.- se sentó en el sofá y hundió su rostro en sus manos.- Mi oportunidad de terminar con todo vino en una carta, cuando estábamos en Nueva York, con mi padre siendo director del FBI, en el sorteo de calificaciones, salí beneficiada con una beca de un año en Inglaterra, para aumentar mis conocimientos sobre literatura inglesa. La acepté y viajé… viajé para no volver... era como un sueño morir en la cuna de tan hermosas historias, podía ver a Mr. Darcy buscando a su Elizabeth entre las colinas, a Romeo y Julieta amándose en alguna granja, o al mismo Harry Potter, en busca de Voldemort…-se rió, yo la acompañé. Luego, una sonrisa soñadora se le plantó en el rostro al mirar a Edward, mientras que el tenía una máscara de dolor en el suyo.- En unos de nuestros viajes por Derbyshire, estábamos recorriendo las hermosas colinas rocosas en las que esperábamos ver a Mr. Darcy, me separé del grupo y me paré al filo de una gran roca, miré hacia abajo y no había más que rocas, cientos de rocas puntiagudas, a cincuenta metros. Era una muerte segura, o eso creí. Cerré los ojos, y abrí mis brazos, preparada para lanzarme… -se frenó de golpe y abrió sus ojos, retomó el relato mirándome con amor, adoración, diversión, alegría… podía reconocer todos aquellos sentimientos en sus ojos naranjas, que a pesar de no ser marrones, conservaban su mirada expresiva. Y la amé más que nuca… aunque cada segundo de mi existencia diría lo mismo.-De repente algo me hace abrir los ojos… y lo veo…- me miró como esa vez.- una sexy bola de luces brillando tenuemente, viniendo hacia mí. Estaba confundido, pude sentirlo.-se rió fuerte, contagiándonos a mi y a Alice.-creo que si en ese momento hubiese sabido mis intenciones, daría en el clavo al decir que el me ayudaría a arrojarme y luego se incineraría en el horno de una fábrica el solito…

_-¿Jasper?-me preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Más no asustada, estaba sorprendida… y podía sentir esperanza… tal vez esperaba que Edward viniera detrás de mí. _

_-¿Bella?-quise confirmar. Era estúpido siquiera preguntar, ¿Qué vampiro olvidaría al único ser humano que no le teme? Ninguno, sin duda, ninguno._

_Ella ignoró mi pregunta y mi pánico, y se acercó a mí, increíblemente rápido, incluso para un vampiro. Y se colgó de mi cuello, dándome un fuerte abrazo, para el que no estaba preparado. A pesar de se su olor exquisitamente cálido y atrayente, me vi pagado de mi mismo cuando l pude devolver el abrazo, de manera torpe, pero suave. _

_-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…-decía llorando de felicidad.- por Dios, eres tú, Jazz…-repetía apretándome más en su abrazo, lo cual sentía, no gracias a la fuerza que ejercía, sino a que cada partícula de mi cuerpo que entró en contacto con las del suyo, rápidamente se pusieron cálidas. _

_Tenía que alejarla de mí, antes de que cometiese una imprudencia que jamás me perdonaría. _

_Y suavemente solté sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, pero aún así, quedó cerca. _

_-Soy yo…-le sonreí suavemente. Ella me devolvió el gesto, lleno de una felicidad infinita._

_-Si, eres tú…-y esta vez, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y me aferró contra ella, como si la vida se le fuese en ello…_

-Creo que Jazz nunca pensó lo que hubiese pasado si no llegaba a tiempo…. Bueno, al menos no lo pensó hasta que se lo dije, unas cuatro semanas después de nuestro primer encuentro…-dijo, avergonzada.- Estuvo una semana sin hablarme, por no contarle antes…

M reí.

-Por no confiar en mí…-le regañé.

-¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien que había intentado asesinarla hasta hace unos meses?-preguntó Edward entre dientes.

Miré a Bella con vergüenza, pero ella me envió una ola de alivio, que llenó mi cuerpo.

-No era que no confiase en él…-le corrigió.- solo que… tenía miedo a que viera que con él estaba en peligro, como siempre dicen, y que me dejara….-explicó sonriendo con nerviosismo.- luego me dí cuenta de que debería de haberlo hablado antes…

-¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?-preguntó Alice, con curiosidad.

La miré asombrado.

-B-bueno…-comencé.

-Fue la declaración menos romántica de la historia.-dijo Bella con indignación.

Alice me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Jasper!-dijo, en tono de queja.

-¿Qué?-las miré con inocencia.- ¡No fue mi culpa!

_-Sinceramente no entiendo ni jota…-dijo Bella, frustrada, sentada en un enorme sofá en mi casa, leyendo algunos de los libros de historia inglesa que debíamos aprendernos para nuestro próximo examen._

_-Pues, eso significa que no me has escuchado en lo absoluto, Bella, estuve tres horas explicándotelo…-le regañé._

_-Pues, entonces, ve y enséñale a alguien menos estúpido…-dijo. No debía leer la mente para saber que estaba enojada y herida. ¡Soy un idiota!- creo que a esa Katherine no le importará mucho, Mr Darcy…-dijo con tono burlón._

_En esos momentos quise asesinar a Katherine, la chica que no sabe o que significa cinco veces "NO". Pero simplemente, en esa situación y con Bella enojada, no pude evitar sacar a la luz mi lado adolescente, que me pedía a gritos un berrinche. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…_

_-No me queda de otra…-dije entre dientes. Ella se puso de pié, y muy teatralmente, salió de la habitación.- ¡Y le pediré que se quite la blusa y me la quitaré yo para poder estudiar!-dije lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me escuchara desde arriba._

_Solo escuché la retahíla más ininteligible y larga de blasfemias jamás inventada. Tenía casi ciento cincuenta años y ella conocía palabras que yo no… ¡Yo era el que viví con Emmett! Y la puerta del baño siendo cerrada, ropa caer al suelo, y el grifo de la ducha siendo abierto._

_Gruñí. Humana tonta, ¿Quién se creía ella para andar preguntándome de mis relaciones? Yo nunca me interesé en las suyas… Bueno, tal vez, le baje un poco los ánimos de seguir molestando a Bella a ese James… aún creo que me pasé cuando le mostré los dientes. Na, se lo merecía, nadie toca lo que es de Jasper Withlock… ¿Espera? ¿Bella de Jasper? ¿Jasper, Jasper? ¿Whithlock, Jasper Whithlock? ¿Yo? ¿Del hermano del que le rompió el corazón? ¿Del que hace tres meses moría de amor por su duende? Era IM-PO-SI-BLE._

_-Jasper tonto, se cree que con su estúpido truquito deslumbrante saldrá de esta…..- murmuraba Bella por lo bajo.-pero ¡Ya va a ver! ¡Ya verá! Tonto cabeza de alcornoque, corazón de zapallo…. Absurdo, desleal… ¡Oh, Katherine, iré a estudiar semidesnudo contigo porque soy el maldito vampiro más sexy del universo y ando deslumbrando y enamorando a perdedoras como Bella Swan en cada paso de mi larga, interminable y depresiva caminata eterna por el mundo humano! ¡Pero nadie se enamorará tan patéticamente de mi como Isabella, no te preocupes, tal vez alguna vez me llegues a amar como me ama ella!_

_¿Me amaba? ¿Ella a mí? ¿Bella a mí, a Jasper Withlock? ¿A Jasper Hale? ¿A Hale, Jasper Hale, el enemigo declarado de la humanidad? ¿Por qué me alegraba? Na… ¿Por qué rayos estoy feliz? ¿Por qué siento algo cálido y confortante en el lugar en donde está el corazón? Miré mi barriga, pude jurar haber sentido un cosquilleo ahí…. ¿Me había tragado alguna polilla o mariposa en el viaje de vuelta de la cacería?_

_Creo que si hubiese estado en estado conciente, no hubiese hecho lo que hice a continuación._

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella!-exclamé subiendo las escaleras, corriendo a velocidad humana. Ella abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me miró nerviosa y confundida, por tanta alegría que provenía de mí. _

_Pero aún así, se mostró enojada._

_-¿Me vienes a preguntar cuál es mi opinión para tu vestuario con Katherine o tal vez, algo que combine con tu pantalón, como un collar hawaiano, o algo así…?-sinceramente no estaba entendiendo lo que decía, por ello, entré a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama.-¿Jasper?-me preguntó preocupada.- ¿Te sucede algo?_

_-Bella, te quiero decir que… odio a James Bond…-¡Si! ¡Soy un genio de las declaraciones! No, espera, ¿Qué dije? Ella no debería estar mirándome así… se tendría que haber tirado encima de mí, no estar luchando contra las ganas de lanzarme con algo. _

_-¿Así que odias a James Bond? ¿Eso era lo que venías a decirme?-me preguntó. Yo negué.- Entonces lo que venías a decirme es que ya no odias a James Bond.…-_

_-No, digo, si,…-me miró confundida.-Si, si, lo odio, pero no era eso lo que te venía a decir…-dije, con nervios. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y me miró con cautela.- Bella, siento una calidez tan hermosa como la de un fierro al rojo vivo en el corazón y siento polillas en la barriga por ti…_

_Está de más decir, que después de que Bella intentara quitar su risa por cuarenta minutos, me dio un largo, y hermoso beso, lleno de amor y dulzura._

_-Yo también te amo, Jasper…._

-¿Siento polillas en la barriga por ti?- Preguntaron todos los miembros Cullen, también Nessie. Se notaba que todos estaban escuchando nuestro relato. Toda la casa, se hundió una vez más, en absoluto silencio. No era un silencio agradable en lo absoluto, más si sabes que todos están haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumano para no reírse de ti en tu cara. Sabía que duraría poco. Pronto, las carcajadas resonaron en la habitación.

-Siento una calidez hermosa como la de un fierro al rojo vivo en el corazón…-repitió Alice, entre risas.- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Qué gran poeta resulto ser el soldado!

Bufé, pero me sorprendí mucho al ver a Edward riendo con todos ellos. Bella bufaba constantemente. Esperó a que todos terminasen de reír, y siguió con el relato.

-Luego de ponernos de novios, rendimos los exámenes y volvimos a Nueva York. Charlie no estaba muy feliz de ver a un Cullen a mi lado, pero se alegró mucho después de un tiempo, pues me veía muy feliz…-sonrió ampliamente.- cuando cumplimos dos años y medio de noviazgo, pidió mi mano.

-Si, aún recuerdo el desmayo de Charlie y su charla de cuarenta minutos de cómo debíamos protegernos contra les ETS y los innombrables…-dije divertido. Charlie nunca decía "embarazo" en voz alta. Decía que era como el diablo, si lo invocas, el viene.

-Nos casamos en Nueva York, solo mis padres, Phil, Peter, Charlotte, Garret, el pastor…-les contó mi esposa con voz animada. Miré las fotografías de nuestra boda sobre la chimenea y sonreí al vernos a todos juntos, y Bella en mis brazos al medio de ellos, besándome.

-¿Y allí llega Ness?-preguntó Edward.

Asentí, esta vez más tenso. No quería que Ness escuchara, pero ella merecía saber la verdad.

-Nos fuimos de Luna de miel a las Islas canarias, todo iba genial…. Aún lo recuerdo…

_-¿Bella, amor?-la llamé entrando a la casa. _

_Ella pronunció mi nombre desde el sofá, en donde la encontré aovillada y transpirada._

_-Lo siento, amor, mandaré a que pongan un aire acondicionado la próxima…-le dije, con culpa. _

_Ella se sentó y me sonrió, luego se sentó en mi regazo y se quedó varios minutos quieta en el. Luego escuché su respiración acompasada, y supe que se había dormido… otra vez… Me estaba empezando a preocupar, Bella dormía y comía más de lo normal, no podía hacer a causa de nuestros…. "ejercicios", a menos que ella, como en casi todo, se diferente a cualquier otro humano. _

_La desvestí y le puse su pijama y la metí en la cama. _

_Unas tres horas después, la oigo tomar una brusca respiración y sentarse en la cama. Y luego, gimoteos, sollozos y lágrimas… Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron. _

_-Cariño…-lloriqueó abriendo sus brazos. Estuve en ellos más rápido de lo que jamás estuve en los brazos de alguna persona. Sentía miedo, dolor y desesperación venir de ella.-tuve un sueño feo…-murmuró, luego de que la calmase un poco._

_-Shhh.-le acaricié el cabello.- Cariño, yo estaré a tu lado todas las noches para que esos sueños desaparezcan… _

_Ela rió._

_-No puedes meterte en mi subconsciente, Jasper…-me dijo con una sonrisa, que, inesperadamente, se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Un parpadeo, y no la vi más en mis brazos. Estaba en el baño, con la cabeza metida dentro del inodoro, vomitando. Tomé sus cabellos suavemente, y los tiré hacia atrás._

_-Iremos al hospital ahora mismo…-dije entre dientes. Pero ella se quedó allí, sentada en el suelo, con actitud abstraída.- ¿Bella?_

_-Jasper, pásame la caja azul que está en mi maleta…-corrí y le traje la caja azul. Pero unos minutos pasaron y solo sentía confusión de su parte, confusión mezclada con una creciente adoración y amor._

_-Bella, me estás poniendo nervioso…-murmuré.- ¿Estás queriendo decir que tienes una enfermedad premenstrual?_

_-No, Jasper, te estoy diciendo que estoy embarazada…- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tan fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo, de trasero.-el llanto, las horas de sueño, la comida, los mareos, las náuseas, los dolores… Oh, oh, oh…-siguió hablando. _

_Mientras ella cavilaba pensé en mi hermosa suerte. ¡Solo Dios sabía que tenía Bella dentro! ¡¿Por qué no me protegí, lo venía haciendo desde nuestra primera vez? ¿Por qué no lo volví a hacer? ¿Por qué era tan irresponsable?_

_Gruñí, y Bella lo escuchó, porque, de pronto, sentí una ola del peor miedo que jamás podría llegar a venir de ella. Miedo de mí. Pero no por ella, sino por la cosa que la estaba destruyendo por dentro… de la cosa que se hacía notar en u pequeño bultito que jamás había visto en el vientre de Bella. Un bultito empático, porque, por arte de magia, Bella se calmó._

_El bebé era empático… igual a mí… mi hijo era empático. _

_Sonreí como idiota y la alcé a Bella en brazos, para fundirla en un beso apasionado, pero sobretodo lleno de dicha. _

_-Seremos padres, cariño…-dije, feliz, como nunca en mi vida._

-El embarazo duró poco menos de un mes,-contó Bella.

-Al principio fue complicado porque ella se debilitaba, y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada… Hasta que a Charlotte se le ocurrió una genial idea… darle sangre humana a Bella…-todos se sintieron horrorizados, excepto Bella y Ness.

-¿Le diste de beber sangre siendo humana?-me preguntó Edward, entre dientes, con asco.

-Los 0+ eran mis favoritos…-dijo Bella, con diversión.

-Luego de que pasara unos días, decidimos sacar a Ness, y en el proceso convertir a Bella…-hice una mueca ante el recuerdo de mi mismo, haciendo la cesárea con mis dientes,- gracias a Dios, todo salió bien…

-Y ahora, henos aquí…-terminó Bella, abrazándome. Me reí, y sin poder evitarlo, la besé suavemente.- te amo, Jasper…-me susurró.

-También te amo, Bella…-le sonreí, y pronto, sentí un peso colgado de mi cuello. Era mi hija.

-Yo también los amo…-rió ella.

Bella y yo reímos también y la abrazamos.

-Nunca tanto como nosotros a ti…-le respondimos mi amada esposa y yo a la vez.

Todos estaban admirando la escena familiar, emocionados, incluso Edward quien ahora sonreía, levemente.

-Entonces… -empezó dubitativo.-¿Bella está feliz?-preguntó con algo de temor.

Bella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bella es feliz.-le sonrió mi esposa.

-¿Jasper está feliz?-preguntó Alice sonriendo ampliamente.

Le sonreí.

-Jasper está feliz.-le contesté apretando mi agarre en mi pequeña, pero hermosa familia.

Todos ellos, estaban aliviados. Pero Edward, aún se sentía culpable.

-Si, te perdono, Edward…-dijo Bella de repente.- y gracias… has hecho lo que hiciste por mi bien, y ahora se que lo has hecho todo para bien, solo espero que tú puedas ser feliz….

-Siempre y cuando tú lo seas…-le respondió el, sonriendo.

-¡Pero si Bella y Jasper están felices!-exclamó Emm, haciéndonos reír.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, charlando, poniéndonos a la corriente del mundo, y haciendo planes. Por la noche, los Cullen se fueron, prometiendo volver a otro día, lo cual hizo que bañar a Ness, se nos hiciera más que difícil, porque, cada vez que la tocábamos, nos hacía dar chillidos de ansiedad. A las diez de la noche, Renesmee, por fin, se durmió profundamente.

-Creo que hoy estoy agotada…-dijo Bella, entrando a nuestro cuarto.

Me reí, y la abracé por detrás, besé su cuello y le quité la ropa suavemente.

-Hoy no hay tiempo para cansancio, Señora Hale…-dije mientras ella me quitaba la ropa a mi.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó sin dejar de besarme el pecho.

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la cama. Allí me hundí en ella, recibiendo un gruñido de placer.

-No, porque Jasper… está feliz…-y eso fue lo último coherente que dijimos alguno de los dos en toda la noche. Pero eso no importaba.

Jasper, está feliz.

Mooney: Sinceramente, no está del todo mal…

Padfoot: sinceramente, no… lo reconozco…

Prongs: Esto es otra suma de cafeína y horas sin dormir, pero esta vez es solo mía y de Talula…

Talula: dos días de trabajo no creo que sean tan en vano, ¿No creen?

Prongs: tengan en cuaenta de que pudimos hacer algo mejor, y que no tenemos ganas de leerlo y corregirlo otra vez, porque son las tres y media de la mañana…

Talula: Así que si hay algún error, lo sentimos, prometemos mejorar para la próxima…

Mooney: alguna opinión, review…

Padfoot: algún ciber tomatazo, review…

Prongs: alguna denuncia, a reportar abuso…

Talula: alguna duda, o algo… review….

Todos. Besos y Dios salve al café!


End file.
